


Summer time Xmas

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: it is summer yet also Christmas
Kudos: 1





	Summer time Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> i use Celsius where i am which i use it in the story 
> 
> P.S merry Xmas to all who celebrate it.
> 
> Also breaky is slang for breakfast there are many different ways of spelling breaky as well. Xmas is also slang for Christmas
> 
> changing Peyton Myra and Dan's last name from Princeton to Ashton

Started it on 8/12/19

 **Title** : Summertime Xmas 

**Author** : Shipping_galore 

**Genre** : General

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Intro** : it's Xmas day and already HOT as HELL 

* * *

  
*****25th December 2019******  
waking up on Xmas day, 15 year old Myra Ashton, groans and kicked the sheets off herself, her whole body was drenched in sweat and her bedroom felt like an oven. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table she checked the weather app.

"Bloody hell its 30 degrees and it is only 7:00" Myra groans, setting her phone down, Myra gets up from her bed and makes her way out of her room. She sighs and relaxes as she feels the temp drop as the cool air from the AC hits her.

"Morning My" her mother Susan says seeing her 2nd youngest child.

Myra smiles and makes her way to her little sister Payton who sat on the carpeted floor, the three of them relaxed in the living room waiting on Dan Sasha and Joan, Dan is the birth father of Peyton yet both Sasha and Myra called him dad growing up, however he legally adopted Myra when she was 3 year old and she also took on his last name, her 2 older sisters had their mother's maiden name which Myra also had before being adopted by Dan. The 3 girls birth father took off when Myra was 18 months old .

* * *

******an hour later ******

Saw the rest of the family turn up first Dan then Joan and finally Sasha. As the front door opened a rush of hot air hit the family inside. 

"Whoa someone left the gates open" said Myra, feeling the heat from outside 

"Hurry up you three you're letting the cold air out" said Susan. 

Sasha closes the door after they all hurried inside walking further in Dan took the 2nd armchair while Sasha and Joan took the sofa. So, once everyone was settled Dan who had always been the Santa of the family every year, picked up the first Present and looked at the girls.

"Everyone ready?" asked Dan.

All the girls had grins on their faces and nodded.

So, Dan began handing out each girl their Christmas Present until each of them had a pile next to them. and just like every year since it would go from oldest to youngest, so it started with Joan opening a present first, this went on for some time each girl opening 1 present at a time. By 9 that morning they had finished opening all their presents.

So, they cleaned up Peyton and Myra put their presents in their room, they all went to change into their togs. while Susan and Dan started on their VERY big Christmas breaky of eggs bacon sausages hash browns toast and mushrooms with crisp (cooked bacon rind). 

After changing the girls all came back with sarongs in a variety of lengths tied around their waist as well as their towels around their necks and sat down at the table. There was a lot of chatter around the table as they ate their food then snacked on the bowl of bacon crisp in-between. After Breaky the girls grabbed the CD player and a few Christmas CD's than headed on outside to the pool.

* * *

  
"Fuck" said Myra when she stepped out of the house and into the backyard where she was confronted with the heat of summer, checking her phone she saw it was now 33. They set up the CD player and put in the CD and pressed play.

Letting the music fill the air. 

"Shit" Joan swore as she stood on the hot concrete.

The girls ran to the pool as their feet burned on the concrete. they gingerly stepped on the grass surrounding the pool. Sasha opened the pool gate and they all entered; the gate gave a loud bang as it closed. They all set their towels down on the banana chairs that littered the pool area and took off their Sarongs. 

Sasha and Payton jumped in, Myra on the other hand didn't get a chance to dive in, because before she knew it, she went flying accompanied by a loud shrill scream as Joan throws her into the pool.

The 15-year-old surfaces splatting and coughing, "Joan I am going to kill you" said Myra 

The older girl just laughs and Bomb-dived into the pool and splashes water everywhere and creating small waves, making Payton giggle they enjoyed the water for a few hours until around 11 when they got out and sat on the chairs and relaxed.

"Say anyone want an ice block?" asked Sasha, who stood up from her chair.

"Cola" said Peyton.

"Bubble-gum" said Joan

"Raspberry" piped up Myra.

"Yeah, yeah we KNOW what one you like you little vampire, speaking of which I thought vampires don't like the sun" Sasha teased.

"Oh, bite me" said Myra after she stuck her tongue out at Sasha.

So, while Sasha was making an ice block run the others re applied their sunscreen and sat around and chatted. They heard the back door open and turned to see Dan come out and make his way over to them. 

"Girls your mother and I are grabbing Pizza for lunch what ones do you want?" asked Dan

"Meet lovers" said Joan.

"Ham and pineapple dad " said Payton.

"Cheese to the edge with prawns mushroom and ham please Daddy" said Myra.

"What is Sasha having" asked Payton.

"Hawaiian" said Dan.

"Typical" said Joan.

"You all OK with a 2L bottle of coke or would you like a different drink for each?" asked Dan.

"Coke is fine daddy" said Myra.

"Fine by me dad" said Payton.

"Yeah I'm fine with that" said Joan.  
  
"Alright well will you and Sasha be alright to look after these 2?" asked Dan   
  
"Sure will" said Joan

"Alright, Payton Myra be good for your sisters your mum and I will be back soon" said Dan.

"We will dad" they both said at the same time.

He smiled and headed back into the house just as Sasha was exiting. 

The 22 year old did a hop skip and a jump across the hot concrete and unlatched the pool gate and walked in the gate closed by itself as Sasha made her way over to her sisters, she handed each person their ice block, she took her seat and cut the top off her icy treat before handing the scissors around so the girls could cut open their ice blocks. So, they relaxed by the side of the pool eventually moving to sit with their legs in the pool.

After finishing their ice blocks they put the rubbish in the bin and jumped back into the pool once more, where they played games like maco polo rob the nest before hopping out. Joan dashed inside to grab their Super Soakers which they got last year for Xmas along with the bags of water balloons. They filled everything up with water, than they divided the Balloons up and set them in containers before filling the super Soakers.

After that it was a 2 on 2 all out water war with laughter and screams, they each tried soaking the other which at times stung from the different change in water pressure, once the water was gone with Joan and Shasha being the winners they moved onto more water stinging fun water bombs. when the water war was over Payton and Myra won but they like their sisters did come out unscathed after a time they dried off and put their sarongs back on and headed on back inside.

When they entered, they sighed with relief at the temp drop from the AC still being on compared with the hellfire heat from outside. They sat around and played Mario kart on the Nintendo 64 until they heard the car pull up an hour later.

"Food" said Myra.

Getting up off the floor and heading over to the door the others paused the game and Joan started getting napkins out while Sasha and Payton pulled out their chairs and sat down.

"Yo miss vampire get your ass over here mum and dad will be in, in a bit" Sasha called, 

Myra grumbled and made her way over to the table pulled out her chair and sat down with a huff, Seconds later they heard the front door open and heard Susan call out.

"Girls we are home."

Moments later the smelled the Pizza coming in from down the hall and Myra's stomach growls, making her sisters laugh.

"Did I hear a stomach growl?" asked Dan as he entered the dining room/ kitchen with the bottle of coke in hand.

"That would have been little Miss Vampire, Dan” said Joan.

The man smiled at his adopted daughter and kissed her forehead then kissed his other daughter, moments later Susan walked in with the Pizza's Myra stayed sitting while her sisters gave their mother a hand with the Pizza so while that was happening Dan poured the girls a drink each. they all sat down with their Pizza and coke and had a chat while they ate. after lunch they put the rubbish in the bin and their empty cups in the sink. around 2 in the afternoon the girls head on back in the pool for the rest of the day only come back out when Dan called the girls in around 8 when dinner was ready the had a yummy roast pork.

Myra's eyes lit up when she saw her dad munching on a piece of crackling, he smiled and handed her the bowl where she and her sister each took a piece and munched on it Peyton chats with Sasha as they all dish out what they wanted to have before taking their seats and digging into their meal.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 14th/12/19 


End file.
